Aroma of Silent Words
by Aliada
Summary: A mix of memories, doubts, and some coffee.


**Story Notes:**

English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any possible mistakes.

A big thank you to Severus_divides_into_h for helping me with this story. I appreciate it more than I can say.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own the characters of Queer as Folk. They are the property of their creators. No infringement intended.

Brian loves coffee. He is one of those people who can't wake up properly without having a big steaming cup. Justin loves coffee, too.

They don't drink it together very often. Usually Brian takes it in one go - like some medicine, while Justin likes to give it some time. So when he's finished, Brian's already gone.

It's not that Brian looks for an excuse to be alone most of the time. Justin certainly doesn't think so. It's just that recently they didn't have a good opportunity to spend time together.

''Why don't you stay home tonight, Brian? I prepared something special. You will love it!''

''What is it, Sunshine? No, don't say, let me guess - a dinner-on-the-floor-special? Sorry but I'm off.''

Justin is stunned. What _the fuck_ has justhappened?

 _Dinner-on-the-floor-special_. Justin feels his eyes burn. He remembers this way too well. He remembers everything. Every failed attempt to become closer. To give pleasure. Just like now.

''Where are you going?'' Justin's voice is quiet. It could easily be called 'careful' if it wasn't for the tearing pain inside.

It's like some corny old movie with an over-predictable plot and typical phrases that set mind on 'let's just turn it the fuck off' fire. He can see how it will go already.

 _''Why don't we stay home?''_

 _''You go ahead if you want._ ''

 _''I want to spend time with you.''_

 _''We can do it at Babylon, can't we?''_

Yes. Of course, we can. You, I and a couple of hundreds tricks as a bonus.

Justin pours himself some coffee and smiles a little when the enticing aroma fills the room, creating a domestic atmosphere. Justin suppresses another smile - this time full of bitterness.

''Babylon,'' comes a late reply.

Justin tries not to laugh. Yes, he'd better not to.

Cinnamon definitely fits here. Next time, he'll add some nutmeg. It should be good.

Justin takes a second sip and closes his eyes. Amazing. He's just about to think about his new painting when he feels Brian's arms on his body.

His scent makes the entire thing even better, and Justin can't help but relax under a gentle touch.

''I have to meet with Ted.''

 _What?_ Justin's eyes shut open. He turns his head and peers into hazel eyes.

''You're going out to meet with _Ted_?''

Visible confusion in his voice makes Brian huff.

''Yeah, he said that he wasn't going to miss his chance to have fun just because his employer didn't even show up at work.''

Justin chuckles.

''It doesn't sound like him. Are you sure he said that?''

Brian's eyes sparkle in irritation.

''Not exactly in these words but...''

Justin's chuckle turns into laugh.

''And didn't you threaten to fire him?''

''Sure, I did, but he started complaining about 'never building a relationship and getting married','' Brian makes a face. ''I just had to save my ears.''

Justin frowns. Ted really mentioned something like that. After the break-up with Blake he had been really devastated, but then he finally met his significant other, so to speak. But - dating in Babylon? It was a new one. Not more strange than working there, though.

''What's so urgent?''

Brian sighs.

''New campaign. Have to discuss some details about the client.''

''Something important?''

Justin throws his arms around Brian's neck, kissing him passionately.

Brian smiles softly.

''Mais oui.''

Justin giggles.

''Why in French?''

''Because the client is French. One more prick to entertain,'' comes the sarcastic reply.

Justin gazes at Brian and sighs. He is definitely nervous and Justin wants nothing more than to help him relax a little.

''I might help you to practice,'' Justin smiles seductively.

Brian pulls him closer and whispers, ''Really? ''

''Certainement.''

Brian growls in impatience.

''But… I have one condition.''

''What is it?'' Brian's growl becomes more dangerous.

''I want you to drink this coffee with me.''

Brian is confused. This is obviously the last thing he expected to hear.

Justin feels anger taking a hold of him. He sighs to calm down and turns around to grab the untouched cup.

''Here, take a sip.''

Hazel eyes are still suspicious.

''It's good,'' Justin sounds half-offended.

Brian takes the coffee hesitantly.

''What the fuck, Brian? Is it so hard just to taste it?''

Justin doesn't know what's gotten into him yet it certainly isn't anything good.

Brian's expression changes just for a moment. Astonished. Vulnerable. _Soft_.

The pain in Justin's chest becomes sharp. He steps back.

''I'm sorry, Brian. I shouldn't have… ''

He makes a move to take the cup from Brian's hand.

Strong fingers squeeze his ones for a moment and let go. Justin trembles.

Brian lifts his cup and takes a small sip.

Blue eyes turn dark.

''It's exquisite. You should be very proud.''

Justin's heart seems to go wild. He remembers these words perfectly - like everything else Brian has ever said to him.

The sensation is so overwhelming that he feels like on fire - restless yet life-affirming. Beautiful.

''You should add some salt to it next time.''

Justin's eyes widen. _How did he even know about that?_

''You don't think that I've forgotten how you assaulted my ears with that endless babbling of yours, do you? ''

Justin smiles shyly and blushes. He never thought that Brian actually paid attention.

Hazel eyes sparkle.

''Now - if you're done with this little scene, I'm going out.''

Justin is ready to tense - once again - but the words aren't meant to hurt. They are rather teasing. Light. Filled with amusement.

Justin smiles and touches Brian's cheek fondly.

''I'll be waiting for you,'' he whispers.

''Don't you always?''

Brian smiles and garbs his jacket, closing the door behind him.

Justin licks his lips.

His coffee got cold yet he drinks it anyway. It seems to taste even better now.

The end


End file.
